Enforcer
|leader(s) = Various |affiliation = Various |purpose = Various }} Enforcers (執行者 Shikkō-sha), also often times referred to as Killjoys and Jarheads, although usually as an insult, are a more popular alternative to Mages that are mostly employed within the Southern side of . Overview Enforcers do not necessarily use Magic, although those that do are more valuable to employers. Their skills vary greatly; some are experts in certain fields while others tend to be generalists, all rounders that have knowledge in a multitude of fields. Magic users, while more valuable for the supernatural element of their skillset, whether to go around certain limits or even for the intimidation factor, are not necessarily stronger. There are those who have spent their entire lives perfecting that in which they specialize in, allowing them to surpass their magic using counterparts, sometimes embarrassingly easy. Most of the Enforcers are either former soldiers, mages or criminals that are looking to make a profit. Unlike the conventional and widely recognized Guild Mages, they do not only undertake , but actually employ contracts as a source of personal income; which has been known to be considerably more lucrative. Also, instead of Guilds, they serve under various companies. Some use these companies to search and provide them with their contracts, others serve said companies under one. Types of Enforcers C.S.A. - Contracted Security Agents (契約した・保証員 Keiyakushita Hoshōnin) are Enforcers who specialize and work within the field of security, either personal or corporate. The services and expertise offered by the CSA are typically similar to those of law enforcement, most often on a smaller scale. Examples include the prevention of unauthorized activity or entry, access control, fire and theft prevention and detection. Exclusively and for a much higher fee, they will often be employed by private companies to provide bodyguards for key staff/individuals or protection of company premises, especially in hostile territories. However, the extent of their services does not end there. Most former criminals whos skills lie in infiltration and theft will utilize them in advanced security testing to find and reveal flaws within the security mechanisms of a system meant to protect the client's data and assets. C.M.A. - Contracted Military Agents (契約した・軍事的員 Keiyakushita Gunjitekinin) are Enforcers who work within the private military industry or also known as The Circuit. They are generally referred to as mercenaries or mercs by the civillian populous. However, due to the official prohibition of the employment of mercenaries within any armed conflict, as stated by the x671 Ishgal Military Commisions Act, they represent themselves with a specific differentiation between their commercial activities and the connotations surrounding the word "mercenary". Services provided are more diversified and morally ambiguous than their CSA colleagues. They specialize in combat and are usually hired by large companies not just for protection of sensitive mobile assets, outposts and expansions, but also to enforce their ideals. Usually through the use of force. Most of these warriors tend to form parties, platoons and battalions of trusted members by which they sign under group contracts. It is rare for a CMA to act alone. C.R.A. - Contracted Reclamation Agents (契約した・再生員 Keiyakushita Saiseinin) are Enforces whose skills lie in the area of searching and reclaiming what is considered needed or lost by their contractors. Very skilled and highly competitive, they are considered multidisciplinary professionals who are far more strict in their pursuit of what they refer to as the Warrant; an alternative terminology that describes their contract. Exactly how they like it, Killjoys, as they are derogatorily referred to, work in a regulated occupation, with specific rules and harsh consequences for breaking them. Reclamation Agents also differ from their other field colleagues in the fact that they have a stricter hierarchy, proudly named as the RAC. Short for the Reclamation Apprehension Coalition, this organization works much like a mage guild in terms of handling and dispersing warrants at its members discretion. Warrants are separated into 5 levels, depending on difficulty with the higher levels being more expensive and dangerous to perform. Warrant Enforcement is, unlike its other iterations, short term, simple in nature and straight to the point. They will never kill and do not undertake Warrants involving killing a target. The RAC will outright refuse to process Warrants of such a nature, regardless of the money involved, making them highly respected with higher ranks of law enforcement and governance. Reclamation agents must make physical contact with a imprisoned individual in order to take custody of them from the local law enforcement's authority; projectile weapons count as physical contact. Not every Killjoy can pursue every Warrant. A Killjoy must have achieved a rank equal to or above that of the Warrant they intend to chase. To apply for higher level Warrants the Killjoys must prove themselves and rise in rank, much like the military. They are allowed to form teams of maximum 3 agents. Ranks Companies Trivia